Vehicles often generate sounds upon actuation of vehicle components. The sounds can be received by pedestrians and other objects near the vehicle. For example, an internal combustion engine can generate sounds perceptible by nearby pedestrians. Such sounds can serve to warn, e.g., a pedestrian, of a vehicle's approach A vehicle computer can include a dedicated sound-generating device, e.g., as part of a dedicated Audible Vehicle Alert System (AVAS), that generates sounds in an audible frequency range. However, AVAS or other systems dedicated to output of external sounds can increase costs, e.g., of computing resources, manufacturing, weight, etc., and can exceed space constraints in the vehicle.